Athena (KH Roleplay Character)
'Athena '''is an Artificial Digital Lifeform that serves the Star Key Team. She Resides in the team's own "Datascape" in their Computers. She appears in the Personal Kingdom Hearts Roleplay Universe. Current Journal Entry ''An Artificial Digital Lifeform originally created by Shifter's mentor, Miss Eva, and now a member of the Star Key Team, helping them within the Datascapes and even in the real worlds at times. She is a Digital Lifeform with a Heart and Soul, and thus is able to feel emotions and express them. She cares for her friends' well being, and helps them fight for what is right. Appearance She resembles a Humanoid Mizutsune wearing white colored clothing. She has bright blue eyes. Personality Originally, she was logic oriented, like a machine, but as time went on, she developed sentience and emotions, having also developed a Heart and Soul similar to a living being. She is emotionally attached to her friends, and does express concerns for their well being as a friend. She is friendly, helpful and a loyal member of the Star Key Team, having helped them more than once, even risking her existence from time to time to ensure their saftey. She also has become somewhat philosophical, realizing how important it is to preserve the wonders of the worlds she and the Star Key Team fight to protect. She seems to resent her previous self, as she does state that while she can recall past memories, she does not like looking back at them as she now sees them in a whole new perspective. Alternate Form(s) Voltbubble Athena Details TBA Abilities and Aspects Base Form *Able to travel through digital worlds and datascapes of all sorts. *Thanks to an upgrade by Pox, Athena is able to "Bioemerge" into the real universe and manifest as a physical being, as well as go back to the digital world. *Her Data is made up of D-DNA (Short for Digital DNA) which makes up her genetic code. It is made up of four bases, A,T,C, and G. This D-DNA is similar to a Digimon's or any other Digital Lifeform's. *The first Digital Lifeform to be made by the Star Key Team. *Has a Heart and Soul, and thus is able to feel and express emotions, like any living being. Voltbubble Athena *All previous abilities *Able to use Thunder and Water based attacks. *Able to levitate Origin Story Athena was originally made by Master Eva alongside Shifter's mother as a project. Her form was made in the image of a humanoid Mizutsune, since Shifter's Mother loved Mizutsune as a creature. After the murder of Shifter's Mother at the Hands of General Chaos, Eva continued the project to honor her memory. Initially, Athena only responded with no emotion, and was given her name by Shifter, who was a child at this point, and was training under Eva's teachings. Eventually, Athena would gain Emotions and Sentience, and become attached to Shifter, and expressing an urge to "See the Worlds as he did". Shifter was quite fond of Athena. So fond of her that he and his team, once they were adults, integrated Athena into their own Datascape. At this point, she could manifest as a voice from the computers or as a holographic version of herself, the latter as long as she was within vicinity of holographic projectors of any sort with the right technology. Eventually, years later, she was given upgrades by Pox to help her be able to "Bioemerge" into the real worlds as a physical being, and be able to go back to the digital world whenever she wished, similar to the process that helps Digimon manifest in the real worlds. Relationships TBA Gallery MHXR-Thunderbubble Mizutsune Render 001.png|Thunderbubble Mizutsune Form Trivial Info *Named after the Greek Goddess of the same name *She was also made with Nicole the Holo-Lynx from The Sonic Comics by Archie Comics in mind. Category:Kingdom Hearts Roleplay Series Category:KH Roleplay: Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Related Category:KH Roleplay: Non-Disney Content Category:KH Roleplay: Digital Lifeforms